


Back to You

by chezamanda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Spoilers, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all is said and done, Natasha knows who she can turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CA: TWS.
> 
> I had this idea pop into my head during the hearing scene and quickly came up with this at 6 this morning. Thanks to Pamela for the beta work.

Natasha strolled out of the hearing through the sea of flashing cameras and microphones being thrust in her face. Her phone buzzed in her pants pocket - her personal phone that only a select group still had the number to. She brushed a microphone out of her face and pulled the phone out. 

_that was badass baby_

_im at the corner_

Years of training made it easy to mask the grin that wanted to turn the corner of her mouth. She tucked the phone away and left the building with the feeding frenzy of journalists tripping over themselves for her to give them more than she already had. _Figures._ The flashes had left spots in her vision, so she pulled out a pair of dark glasses from an inner pocket of her fitted jacket and put them on. It was a sunny, beautiful day in D.C.

As promised, Clint was waiting for her on the corner. He leaned against the door of his black ‘71 Challenger with a smile on his face the moment they caught sight of each other. It had been way too long since they had been able to see each other in person. Her back-to-back missions and his self-imposed time off since Manhattan made it hard to find any personal time. Seeing Clint again felt like coming home. 

"Sticking with that goatee, huh," she said, reaching up to run her thumb over his chin. She liked it on him.

Natasha let out a surprised little sound as he pulled her into his arms. He was smiling and, for the first time in a long time, she felt at ease. The warm, woodsy smell of his cologne welcomed her with its familiarity. _Home._

"Miss me?" He asked, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Not a bit," she said as she pulled back to look up at him. She always missed him. It had taken a while to get used to that feeling once she had realized it. No one had ever really been around enough for her to miss. 

The kiss he have her made her almost forget everything that had happened over the last few days. She pressed herself against his solid body and let herself get lost. It felt amazing, even freeing. She had been wrong about S.H.I.E.L.D. being the constant in her new life as an ex-KGB operative. Clint was who made her feel safe and brought her back from the edge time and time again. She knew the feeling was mutual. 

Natasha eyed the bags in the backseat of the car - hers and his. "Where are we going?"

"I've got a place," he said, giving her one quick peck. "Let's get out of here."

Being somewhat of the gentleman that he was, Clint opened the passenger door for her before sliding into the driver's seat. She felt the cheap burner phone she had tucked away in her bag buzz.

_Information obtained. GR 203 17 T 696 1986_

"Let's stop by the Library first," she said.

"Got some overdue books to return?"

She put the phone back in her bag. "Something to pick up. Rogers might like to read it."

**Author's Note:**

> GR 203 17 T 696 1986 (or GR203.17 T696 1986 as it usually looks) is a call number for a Russian folklore book owned by the Library of Congress.


End file.
